


it doesn't suit you, awkward silence

by luvjinnie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack Treated Seriously, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Minecraft, i really dont know how to tag this lol, jisung is a crafter, need i say more, side changlix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 01:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvjinnie/pseuds/luvjinnie
Summary: jisung sends a text to his minecraft girlfriend, but his school rival, hyunjin's phone goes off next to him.





	it doesn't suit you, awkward silence

**Author's Note:**

> title from stray kids' [ awkward silence](https://youtu.be/y289In1OdZI)!
> 
> the hs setting is in america because that’s what i’m most familiar with :-)
> 
> this fic was inspired by this tweet lol: [ https://twitter.com/doubletapmc/status/1118260014613979137?s=21](https://twitter.com/doubletapmc/status/1118260014613979137?s=21)

Jisung moved to put his bed next to his Minecraft soon-to-be girlfriend’s red version, hands shaky due to the gravity of this momentous occasion. 'hyunjinnie00', the love of his blocky life, was standing on her own, preparing to sleep. 

There was no time to waste, so he clicked his index finger without a second thought, placing the blue bed down and jumping on it. His heart was racing as he turned his character to face hers. 

Was she going to reject him? Tear his heart out and stomp on it by breaking the bed? Relief flooded through his body as she proceeded to jump up and down in what he assumed was joy. No sooner than a few seconds after that, his phone dinged with a text message from her confirming his thoughts. 

** _the diamond to my sword_ **

_sungie...are you doing what i think you’re doing?_

** _me_ **

_perhaps....w-will you be my minecraft girlfriend?_

** _the diamond to my sword_ **

_omg of course!! ilysm haha_

** _me_ **

_yayyy ily2. but i gotta sleep now. talk to u tomorrow baby_

** _the diamond to my sword_ **

_okay, sweet dreams <3_

Jisung turned off his computer and hugged his phone to his chest, squealing with joy. He proceeded to jump onto his bed and roll around a bit, basking in the warm feeling that was radiating throughout his entire being.

Just then, a shrill voice from the doorway interrupted his celebrating.

“Shut the heck up, Jisung! I have a chemistry test tomorrow and I need to sleep!” His little brother yapped, narrowing his eyes at the older angrily.

“Leave me alone, Jeongin. I'm going to sleep soon, alright? I swear, you children are so cruel and loveless these days, can’t you let a man bask in his happiness?” Jisung replied dreamily, gaze fixed onto the ceiling. 

“First of all, I'm only a year younger than you. But whatever, I just came to tell you that mom said you need to stop playing Minecraft so much. You’re 17 years old, for frick’s sake.” The fox-like boy snickered, eyeing Jisung’s Minecraft themed bedding distastefully.

“Anyone who says frick should be considered a child. Anyways, tell her that Minecraft is a perfectly respectable game that even got me a girlfriend. Who needs real life when everything I need is there?” Jisung replied offhandedly, as his mind was far away. 

He tuned out his brother after that, thinking about how he was going to mine some diamonds to make Hyunjin a beautiful diamond helmet tomorrow.

Jeongin just shook his head as he stomped away, glad that he hadn’t inherited whatever trait had made his brother a total loser.

❃❃❃

Jisung woke up bright and early the next day, wanting to get through school as quickly as possible so he could get back home and play some Minecraft. Smacking his alarm, he jumped out of bed and checked his phone, delighted to see a text message from Hyunjin.

** _the diamond to my sword_ **

_hope you slept well, i love you hehe ^-^_

His heart practically soared out of his chest. As if Hyunjin couldn’t possibly get any more adorable, she used kaomojis. 

She just got more and more perfect everyday, he thought lovingly. Maybe he should plan the wedding soon, but first he had to figure out how to kidnap a villager to be the priest.

Skipping over to his closet to get dressed, he pulled out a random white t-shirt and put it on, followed by some black joggers, and finally, his favorite pair of Minecraft socks, which were sadly ankle socks, so they wouldn’t be visible over his shoes. It was alright though, his amazing fashion choice would just have to be his little secret.

Walking into his bathroom, he brushed his teeth and quickly styled his brown hair, then skipped downstairs and into the kitchen to grab some breakfast.

“Someone seems happy. What happened yesterday?” Jisung’s mom asked, giving him a once-over, her eyes lingering on the creeper faces adorning his socks.

“Nothing much, Mom. Just in a good mood today.” He answered nonchalantly, pouring himself a bowl of cereal and wondering if he should mine extra diamonds to make Hyunjin some boots too.

“He has a girlfriend that he met on Minecraft.” Jeongin piped up, an evil smirk on his face. 

Jisung glared at him over his bowl of Lucky Charms, suddenly wishing the younger would choke on his stupid Fruity Pebbles. 

His mother just raised an eyebrow at Jisung before chuckling and walking out of the kitchen.

“See, Innie? She approves of my relationship. Maybe you should be more supportive of your dear brother finding love.” Jisung scoffed at the younger boy. 

That would serve him right, what did that kid know about love anyways? Not like his crush, Seungmin, would even give him the time of day.

“Hey! I lent him a pencil yesterday and he smiled at me! Your girlfriend could be a fat seventy year old man from Russia for all you know!” Jeongin retorted, little chunks of cereal flying across the table as he spoke. 

Oh shoot, Jisung had said that out loud? He just brushed off Jeongin's accusation, ready to hit him with some cold, hard facts. 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, that’s gross. And for your information, she told me that she’s 17 too, and even lives in the same city as us.” 

Jeongin just snorted, slurping the remaining milk from his bowl. 

“How can you have such high grades and yet still be so stupid?” He shook his head in confusion and went to stand by the door, waiting for his older brother.

“Hard work, dedication, and Minecraft.” Jisung mentally patted himself on the back for that one. With that, he finished the rest of his own bowl, plopping it into the sink before shoving his feet into the nearest pair of shoes.

After grabbing his car keys off of the counter, Jisung swung them on his finger distractedly, causing Jeongin to wince at the sharp jingle of the various Minecraft keychains dangling off of them. Trailing behind the shorter boy, he went to the drivers side and turned on the car. 

The moment it hummed to life, the dashboard illuminating as it did so, he plugged the aux cord into his phone, clicking on his favorite song and turning up the volume before backing out of the driveway.

“Please, anything but this stupid song.” Jeongin whined, putting in his headphones.

Jisung just ignored him, tapping his fingers to the beat against the steering wheel as the first line of the song played.

“Creeper? Awwww mann!”

❃❃❃

Upon parking and walking into the school, he and Jeongin parted ways, as the younger had a class on the other side of the school. 

Jisung continued down the hallway leisurely, speeding up once he spotted his best friend’s blonde hair and blue backpack up ahead.

“Hey, Felix! Nervous for the English test?” Jisung chirped once he caught up to the other, slinging his arm around the boy’s shoulder.

Felix turned to look at him and smiled, shrugging in answer. They both knew he definitely wasn’t nervous, since he was basically hailed as one of the smartest kids in their grade. 

“Hopefully we both do well, but I heard our seating is randomized for this test. I just hope I don’t get sat next to someone who might cheat. You know how that teacher is.” Felix adjusted his glasses before running a hand through his hair, and Jisung watched as the silky strands fell perfectly into place.

Sometimes he wondered why Felix had never dated anyone. The boy was definitely the full package; attractive, fit, smart, and he had a really nice voice. He knew plenty of Minecrafters that would gladly do so, but it wasn’t his place to play matchmaker.

As the two approached their classroom, bantering back and forth, they both stopped in their tracks due to the doorway being blocked. 

Lo and behold, Hyunjin Hwang was standing directly in it, talking loudly with Changbin Seo. Jisung grunted, shoving past the taller of the two frustratedly. 

“Hey, watch where you’re going, nerd. We were standing here!” Hyunjin snapped, eyes blazing.

Jisung just rolled his eyes, dragging Felix towards the seating chart on their teacher’s desk.

There was no one who positively irked him more than Hyunjin. Not even his own brother, who he was convinced must have been dropped on their doorstep by the devil himself sixteen years ago.

The whole hatred thing had started around the same time Jisung and Felix first became friends back when they were seven years old. Felix had just moved to their school from Australia, but was too shy to talk to anyone. Hyunjin and Jisung had both approached Felix with the intent of befriending him, but they didn’t want to be a trio. 

In the end, Felix chose Jisung due to the pair’s nearly identical birthdays, claiming it was the fairest way to decide between the two. From then on, Hyunjin swore to hate him forever, even screeching, “Jisung Han, you’ll regret ever doing this!” before running over to the soccer field to play with some other people. 

It wasn’t even Jisung’s fault, Felix was the one who chose him anyways. It just so happened that he was born on a day closer to Felix, he didn’t think there was a need to be so bothered about it. 

Jisung could care less about the incident, but Hyunjin had gone out of his way to mess with him since, and hadn’t stopped despite it having been almost ten years. It was a stupid reason to be “enemies” if you could even call them that, but it fueled their petty rivalry regardless. 

Upon scanning the seating chart, he realized he was sat right next to Hyunjin, go figure. Groaning loudly at his misfortune, he elected to ignore the various looks he got from his classmates in favor of wallowing in his self-pity. 

He was sure the other boy would find every single way to bother him, as per usual. It would be easier to ignore him though, because for once he had something—someone else on his mind. someone so precious and perfect that not even stupid Hyunjin Hwang could bring his mood down. 

Though he had just realized it, Jisung thought it was strange that his girlfriend and his sworn enemy had the same name, but it was probably just a coincidence.

He walked over to his seat, delighted to see that Felix was sitting in front of him, and focused on that rather than acknowledging Hyunjin’s presence. Following Felix’s gaze to the blonde boy’s own seatmate, he saw that Changbin was sat next to Felix, and more than that, the two were talking and laughing. 

Jisung supposed Felix was entitled to befriending anyone he pleased, and Changbin must be a good guy if they were getting along so well. Too bad he willingly associated with the scum that was Hyunjin. 

Speaking of which, the boy of the hour was currently crumpling up sticky notes and throwing them at Jisung’s desk, slowly but surely covering it in tiny neon balls. Once the last miniature projectile had landed, he cleaned up the mess, unceremoniously dumping everything into the recycling bin. 

“Can you knock it off now? The test is about to start!” Jisung hissed at Hyunjin once he returned, trying to keep his voice down. 

Hyunjin just stuck out his tongue at him before turning to glare at the back of Changbin’s head. Jisung brushed it off, wondering why he was so childish and acted like they weren’t literally juniors in high school. 

Then again, Jisung’s favorite pastime was a game targeted for ten year olds. Well actually, ten year olds and up, so it was fine. The point was, Hyunjin was being frustratingly immature.

However, Jisung had to admit that despite his childish nature and the fact that the two literally hated each other, Hyunjin had grown up well in all other aspects. 

He was tall, handsome, assistant captain of the dance team, and had a whole army of admirers. There was absolutely no reason for him to even acknowledge Jisung at all, negatively or otherwise, and yet he still did. 

Jisung didn’t even realize he was practically checking out his desk neighbor until he caught himself studying the boy’s side profile, observing his perfectly messy silky black hair, long eyelashes, straight button nose, and thick lips. 

Hyunjin had really gotten attractive, to the point that it was shocking. Though he definitely hadn’t been ugly as a child or anything, puberty had really done him some good. 

Jisung stopped his thoughts in his tracks, because he was in a loving relationship that he should focus on instead. Being bisexual meant twice the amount of people to admire, yes, but he was a loyal person before anything, so he shifted his thoughts to the other Hyunjin.

Her Minecraft skin had pretty brown hair, that had been dutifully ombréd block by block, big brown eyes with eyeliner (he's still not sure how she did that), and a nice white shirt and black skirt. She was just his type, although it’s pretty difficult to express unique features, or really any features at all with some pixels.

Maybe it was strange to be attracted to a literal Minecraft character, and the fact that Jisung had no idea what she looked like in real life didn’t help much either, but the mystery and slight hope that she was the girl of his dreams behind the computer was enough for him.

He had been zoning out for so long that he almost missed the exam being slapped onto his desk, startling to attention the moment he saw the packet. 

Though the test itself was pretty boring, he reveled in the fact that boy Hyunjin would be preoccupied enough to leave him alone for at least thirty minutes.

Once Jisung finished, surprised to see that it had been faster than usual, he noticed that the only other person that had completed it was Felix. Said boy had his head buried in his arms, presumably asleep, while Changbin seemed to be looking at him...lovingly? 

Jisung just averted his gaze, feeling like he had seen something he shouldn’t have. He got up to submit his test to his teacher, realizing that he had plenty of free time left. The responsible thing to do with it would be something non-disruptive like sleep or read, but the idea of talking to Hyunjin was much more appealing.

Although there was a strict no phone policy during tests, just about everyone ignored it, so what was the harm? As long as the room stayed silent until the entire class completed, it would be fine. 

Pulling out a book and placing his phone behind it, he flicked his eyes up to check if his teacher had noticed what he was doing. Thankfully, the woman was engrossed in some strange novel with a horse and a scantily dressed man on the cover. Gross. 

Jisung opened his chat with Hyunjin to see one new message from her, surprised that he hadn’t noticed it sooner. 

(_1 unread message_) → 

** _the diamond to my sword_ **

_i miss you already :-(. can’t wait to talk to you later, have fun at school (*´︶ `*)♡_

He smiled involuntarily as he read her text, blissfully unaware that he had lifted his phone up from behind his book and in front of his face as he typed a response. 

** _me_**

_ughh i miss u too bb. just took a test but i think i aced it ;-)._

No more than a second after he sent the text, someone’s phone went off. The cursed ding sounded loudly, cutting through the previous silence of the classroom. 

Jisung’s eyes darted across the room looking for the culprit, making eye contact with his other classmates who seemed to be doing the same. 

It had sounded relatively close, as if it was next to him. Had it been Felix's phone? No, he was still dead asleep, and knowing him, his phone had probably been on silent since the day he got it. 

Changbin? No, he was still creepily staring at Felix and Jisung did not feel like questioning whatever that was. Everyone else’s brief curiosity had since dissipated, and they had returned to working on their tests. 

It couldn’t have been him, his phone hadn’t gotten any notifications and the ringer was off. Wait, so had it been..? He darted his gaze to the side, and was greeted with Hyunjin’s wide eyes, whose expression was morphed into one of almost comical surprise. 

The teacher’s hawk eyes zeroed on the both of them and there was little either boy could do to argue, since Jisung had his phone out for the world to see, and Hyunjin might as well have had his out too judging by the look on his face.

“Hwang, Han, both of you out in the hall until I call you back in! I’ll decide what to do with your tests depending on your behavior.” With that, the teacher buried her nose back into her book.

The stupid horse on the cover seeming to taunt Jisung as he reluctantly stood up and grabbed his backpack. Hyunjin just pursed his lips, stalking out of the classroom without taking any of his things.

Once they got outside, Hyunjin immediately sat down, pulling his phone out of his pocket to check what notification could have possibly done this. 

Jisung was curious but didn’t want to be nosy, so he just stood there awkwardly trying to tune out Hyunjin’s huffing and puffing under his breath. 

He couldn’t help but notice Hyunjin typing on his phone rapidly in his peripheral vision, probably responding angrily to whoever got him kicked out of class. 

There wasn’t much time to mull over what he could possibly be doing though, because his own phone vibrated in his hand.

** _the diamond to my sword_**

_im glad u did well on ur test (^з^) i’m kinda in a bad mood right now though. cheer me up? _

** _me_ **

_ofc :* do u want me to write u a poem? ik u love them_

** _the diamond to my sword_ **

_s_ _ure!_

** _me_**

_emeralds are green, diamonds are blue, i could never love anyone as much as you _

** _the diamond to my sword_ **

_stopp im blushing hehe_

Just then, Hyunjin giggled quietly next to him, taking Jisung aback. For such a fairly intimidating and rude guy, the noise had been kind of high-pitched and...cute? 

That was a stupid thing to notice, he mentally reprimanded himself. His main focus was to cheer up his girlfriend, not think about his enemy’s weirdly adorable laugh.

** _me_ **

_do you feel better? i have a gift for you when we both get on later._

** _the diamond to my sword:_ **

_a little >.< and ill look forward to it :3_

Jisung sighed lovingly, hugging his phone to his chest. Could he ask for a more perfect girlfriend? His thoughts were then rudely interrupted by Hyunjin snorting loudly from below, causing him to snap out of his reverie.

“You got a problem or something? It’s your fault we’re out here anyways.” Jisung said angrily, his frustration having finally boiled over as he glared at the sitting boy.

“Your face was stupid, so I laughed at it. Deal with it, dork.” Hyunjin retorted, before turning his attention back to his phone. 

Suddenly, Jisung couldn’t take it anymore. Hyunjin’s blatant rudeness had chased away any of his remaining courtesy, so he decided to snoop and see if he could find anything against the other boy on his phone. 

Maybe he played some embarrassing games, or had a crush on someone and was talking to them. Leaning in, he tried to get a good look at Hyunjin’s screen since he was just about beside Jisung. 

By squinting and tilting his head a bit, he was able to recognize the layout of the messages app and moved in ever so closer, trying to read the contact name. 

Did that say...Jisungie? with a heart emoji? How odd, considering his own girlfriend called him the same nickname. Did Hyunjin have a secret beau with the same name as him? 

“Hey Hyunjin, who are you texting?” Jisung taunted, not expecting an answer. Hyunjin’s head snapped up, and he fixed Jisung with a deadly look.

“None of your business. Keep your eyes on your own phone.” He replied, resuming his rapid typing. Despite his sharp words, Hyunjin hadn’t moved an inch, so Jisung’s view of his screen wasn’t compromised.

His own phone buzzed with a notification from the other Hyunjin, so he clicked on it and read her message, turning his attention to her instead.

** _the diamond to my sword_ **

_some guy’s bothering me right now :-/ wish you were here_

** _me_**

_oof i feel that. the exact same thing is happening to me. r u in school rn? _

** _the diamond to my sword_**

_yeah ugh. it’s such a drag. i got kicked out of my class bc my phone went off T^T _

** _me_**

_no way! me too, but the guy next to me’s phone went off, i just had mine out and got caught lol _

** _the diamond to my sword_**

_that sucks, im sorry :,( _

** _me_**

_nah, i dont rlly care. english is boring anyways. what class were you in? _

** _the diamond to my sword_**

_omg i was in english too! im not that good at it tho ;-; _

** _me_**

_ill tutor u if u need help bb _

** _the diamond to my sword_**

_ur sooo cute hehe ily _

** _me_**

_omg nooo u r ily moreeee _

** _the diamond to my sword_**

_agree to disagree ;-) by the way, what school do you go to? _

** _me_ **

_jyp high. you?_

** _the diamond to my sword_ **

_same! i wonder if ive ever seen you_

** _me_**

_yeah... we’re the same age, same school, perhaps even same class! _

** _the diamond to my sword_**

_thats so crazy hahaha _

Wait a second. Jisung’s eyes widened as the thoughts began whirling around his brain. Hyunjin, his girlfriend, is the same age as him, goes to his school, and got kicked out of English class for having her phone go off. 

All of the English classes for his grade were in one hall, and no one else was outside of their classroom, which could only mean that....boy Hyunjin was his girlfriend? 

It was either that, or whoever he was texting was a very specific liar. He wasn’t sure which was better, but there was no point in wondering anymore. Quickly formulating a plan, he sprung into action to reveal the truth once and for all. 

Jisung positioned himself carefully, ensuring that he had the best view of Hyunjin’s screen. Luckily, the boy still had his messages open to “Jisungie”. Scrolling through his gif tab, he chose a very specific one of a creeper exploding into a heart and sent it.

Sure enough, the very gif appeared on Hyunjin’s screen, and the boy’s finger quickly went to react to it with a heart. As the reaction popped on Jisung’s own phone, his jaw dropped. 

What the hell was he supposed to do with this information? Checking the clock, it had only been about ten minutes since they had been sent out, which meant there were fifteen minutes until the class period ended. 

Was now the right time to confront Hyunjin? Was any time the right time to ask your male enemy if he was secretly your Minecraft _ girl_friend?

Jisung blinked a few times, trying to process this information. There was nothing he could do to get more closure besides ask the other boy and hope that it wouldn’t completely backfire. 

Gathering all of the bravery he possibly could, he took a deep breath and poked Hyunjin’s shoulder. The black-haired boy whirled around to face him, one eyebrow raised.

“What do you want? Leave me alone.” He said coldly, a tone of finality in his voice.

Jisung scoffed at him internally. The jig was up, and any threat that Hyunjin may have posed before was completely neutralized by the hilarity of the situation.

“Dude. Are you my Minecraft girlfriend?” Jisung inquired flatly, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Hyunjin’s thumbs stopped tapping his phone, and his very being seemed to freeze up.

“What the hell are you saying?” He mumbled, not looking up.

“Are you hyunjinnie00? Because I’m jone14.” Hyunjin turned around the moment the words left Jisung’s mouth, eyebrows furrowed. 

“Woah, woah, woah. Slow down. I didn’t know it was pronounced j-one. I thought it was jone like the Jonas brothers, you know?” Jisung scrunched his nose in confusion, looking at Hyunjin like he had just sprouted horns on his head.

“Ew! That’s so dumb, and also off-topic. I asked a question and I want you to answer it.” Jisung tried to be assertive as possible, even putting his hands on his hips and looking down at the sitting boy.

Hyunjin puffed up his cheeks with air before blowing out an exhale. He was obviously conflicted, if his contemplative expression was anything to go by. 

Jisung tried not to pay attention to the adorable little pout on Hyunjin's lips as he thought. The black haired boy wasn’t cute! He was evil and an imposter, and Jisung needed to get to the bottom of this.

“I...don’t really know what to say. I guess I am? But I can explain.” Hyunjin mumbled, his words meek and nervous. Jisung had never seen big, bad Hyunjin acting like this, and he honestly didn’t know how he felt about it. Or how he felt about anything, honestly.

“Well, you can start from the beginning. It’s literally been an entire two weeks. That’s like a lifetime in Minecraft, you know.” Jisung knew this was a pretty absurd situation for the both of them that would probably be the subject of jokes for years to come, but in the moment the mood was intense and almost suffocating.

“Okay, so I’ve been playing Minecraft for a long time, like since I was eleven years old or something, and one day I played this game with a few of my friends. It was like playing pretend or something where we made up characters and stuff, but I kind of got obsessed," Hyunjin said in one breath, eyes purposely avoiding Jisung's. "Long story short, I made up a whole persona on Minecraft that happens to be a girl and I’ve probably had six Minecraft boyfriends since then.” 

Jisung just blinked a few times, his mind scrambling to make sense of the sudden confession. Hyunjin just gave him a sheepish smile, which quickly faded at the sight of the other's small frown.

What was Jisung supposed to make of this? Had his whole relationship been a lie? Or worse, was Hyunjin now his Minecraft boyfriend? Of all the things that he expected to happen while he was out here, this was definitely not one of them.

“Well, what do we do now?” Jisung finally said, breaking the silence.

“Well, we could break up and pretend this never happened. I swear I had no idea who you were, or that it would end up like this.” Hyunjin answered quickly, wringing his hands anxiously.

Something about just forgetting everything made Jisung’s heart unexpectedly twist. Deep within him, though he would never admit it out loud, he felt that the wonderful times they had together couldn’t be erased so easily. 

What about their beds that were finally next to each other? Or their beautiful home with a garden in the backyard? His heart especially ached thinking about their wolf, Kkami. Hyunjin had named it that because her, well, his own dog was named Kkami.

They had become so close over the time they had spent together, to the point that Jisung had practically fallen in love with Hyunjin. What are the odds of doing all of that while being unaware that you were actually spending hours mining, flirting, and writing exquisite poems for your school rival? Yet, no matter who Hyunjin might have been, he couldn’t just throw that away and pretend what they had never existed.

“What if...I don’t want to pretend it never happened?” Jisung said tentatively, so quietly that it could’ve been to himself.

Hyunjin perked up, looking up at him. Their gazes met, identical expressions of fear, but quietly, carefully, curiosity and hope that burned behind it. 

“Do you mean it?” Hyunjin stood up, and their roles were reversed, Jisung looking up at him instead.

“I don’t truly hate you. Never have, never will. I still don’t know why it hurt you so much when Felix chose me, because I’ve never had anything against you. Honestly, I would love to get to know you more, even if it’s under these strange circumstances.” Jisung felt a giant weight come off his shoulders, almost sighing in relief when he finished talking.

“Well, if we're being completely honest, it’s not you I dislike. Truthfully, I was always jealous of Felix because I wanted to be your best friend and get close to you, but he would always get in the way. I just decided that if I couldn’t be friends with you, then I would have to be enemies with you. Not my brightest moment, but I was young and it helped me move on.” Hyunjin admitted, his expression sincere.

Now that Jisung thought about it, Hyunjin never really bothered Felix, or even acknowledged him at times. He always seemed more focused on trying to steal Jisung’s attention away from Felix rather than the other way around.

Whatever it was, they had a lot to talk about, and a whole future ahead of them. As Jisung opened his mouth to make plans with Hyunjin, who had since turned away to check the time on his phone, their teacher came out of the classroom.

“You know what, I’m feeling generous. I know you’re both good boys and this normally doesn’t happen, so I hope you will learn your lesson and keep your phones off and put away during tests. Now come back inside.” 

The class was going to end soon and everyone had finished their tests, so chatter filled the previously silent room. Changbin and Felix were comparing hand sizes, seeming very close to holding hands right then and there. Jisung caught his best friend's gaze as he walked by, winking knowingly at him and raising his eyebrows suggestively. The blond just rolled his eyes, but mouthed "text me later" back to him.

After he had settled into his seat, Hyunjin leaned over to talk to him. "You wanna come over and play some Minecraft with me? I think we have a lot of things to discuss." Although the tone of his voice had been tentative, his eyes shined with hope.

Jisung smiled brightly back at him.

"I'd love to."

❃❃❃

"Who are you always texting nowadays? I thought you broke up with your Minecraft girlfriend.” Jeongin snarked, barging into Jisung’s room noisily.

“Hyunjin, my real-life boyfriend, duh. We’ve literally been together for like, a month now.” Jisung countered, eyes not leaving his phone screen. He couldn’t decide if the wolf with hearts for eyes or the Enderman holding a heart emoji was a better response to the selfie Hyunjin had just sent him.

Their love for each other had bloomed quite quickly, though they had started out completely friendly. The two had more in common than they expected, and their personalities had just seemed to click, fitting together like puzzle pieces. Shortly after becoming closer, they realized their compatibility was just as strong in real life as it had been on Minecraft, and rekindled their relationship.

“You’re bluffing! Someone wanted to date you and it wasn’t with a computer screen in between?” Jeongin sauntered over and stuck his face next to Jisung’s, whose phone screen was currently displaying Hyunjin making a kissy face at Kkami.

“That is not your boyfriend, he looks like a freaking model!” The younger boy screeched, scrutinizing the picture incredulously. 

Since Jisung only ever went over to Hyunjin's house, or they went on dates elsewhere, he didn't expect Jeongin to be aware of his boyfriend's existence. He would be soon, though.

Just then, the doorbell rang and Jeongin shot up, racing to answer it. Sometimes Jisung wondered if he really had fox DNA. He just leisurely followed behind, already knowing who was there.

Sure enough, Hyunjin was standing in the doorway, stuck behind the Jeongin barricade at the door. 

“What do you mean you’re looking for Jisung? Are you an alien? Humans can't be that perfect.” His little brother challenged, eyes narrowed suspiciously at the taller boy.

"Thanks? You're a funny little guy," Hyunjin laughed, ruffling Jeongin's hair. "I'm completely human, though."

"Fine, I'll believe you. Did he pay you then?" 

"Uh, no. That would be nice, though."

“Hey! I thought my love was enough!” Jisung interjected, pushing past his brother to take Hyunjin’s hand and lead him inside. The two shared a brief but tight hug, during which Hyunjin whispered “it is” into Jisung’s ear. 

Blushing, he kissed the taller’s cheek, relishing in his younger brother's disgusted whine at their show of affection.

“Hold on a second, how did you two even get together?” Jeongin asked, staring at their interlocked hands in astonishment.

The couple shared a knowing glance and laughed. If only he knew. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! comments n kudos r very much appreciated hehe ;-) this was definitely something new for me, but i hope yall enjoyed it! i'd love to write a changlix or seungin spinoff, so if u guys would like that and have any ideas for it please let me know <3
> 
> tweet me: [@cupidyong](https://twitter.com/cupidyong?lang=en)
> 
> the selfie hyunjin sent jisung if u want to see it lol: [(◍•ᴗ•◍)❤](https://pm1.narvii.com/6966/c882ee1f2810b35264317ac5ca791063f87c0f42r1-1080-1080v2_hq.jpg)
> 
> **another note hehe: thank u so much for all of the positive feedback!! i really didn't expect it and i'm so humbled by it ily all so much <3**


End file.
